Rande
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Charlie se vrací domů pozdě a Dona zajímá, kde byl. Upozornění: slash, ne incest


**Rande**

Don zvedl hlavu od sportovní přílohy, když zaslechl vrznutí dveří, jak se Charlie konečně vracel domů.

Bylo už pozdě večer a Don zůstával vzhůru, protože věděl, jak to dopadne, když půjde spát: buďto mu někdo zavolá, že dostali další případ a okamžitě ho potřebují na nějakém místě činu kdovíkde v L.A., nebo sice usne, ale stejně se pořádně nevyspí, protože ho budou celou noc budit příšerné sny. A tak posedával v kuchyni, v šeru, zíral do novin a popíjel pivo, i když táta už šel dávno spát.

Navíc Charlie byl celý večer pryč, a jakkoli měli s bratrem kdysi rozpory a nerozuměli si, neznamenalo to, že Don někdy přestal cítit povinnost svého mladšího bratra ochraňovat. Vždycky měl potřebu ho chránit, už když byli oba dva děti, natož teď, když byl agent, takže každý den vídal, co všechno dokáže jeden člověk udělat druhému, a co by se mohlo stát třeba zrovna Charliemu; a navíc spolu měli daleko lepší vztah než tenkrát, během těch let, kdy se spolu sotva vídali.

Charlie pomalu vešel do kuchyně, tiše, aby náhodou nevzbudil tátu a Don ho celou dobu trochu pobaveně pozoroval, protože Charlie si ho vůbec nevšiml (což dokonale svědčilo o tom, jak je Charlie roztržitý, protože v kuchyni nebyla zase až taková tma a Don se v žádném případě neschovával), jen si zamyšleně, s mírným úsměvem nalil sklenici vody a klidně ji vypil.

„Ahoj," oslovil ho, zvědavý, jestli se Charlie lekne. Nakonec, Don tady nebýval každý den, občas (ano, mnohem méně často, než si sám myslel, když ten byt kupoval) přece zůstával u sebe v bytě, a navíc už bylo tak pozdě, že by normálně už oba spali.

Charlie se prudce otočil za jeho hlasem. „Done," zamrkal překvapeně, když ho uviděl. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tady."

Don pokrčil rameny. „Vracíš se pozdě," nadhodil nenápadně. „Bavil ses?"

Charlie nic neřekl, ale usmál se, spokojený. Výraz v jeho očích byl trochu nepřítomný, ale nevypadal tak, jak se obvykle tvářil, když se mu myšlenky zatoulaly a on se ztratil někde v matematice. Teď vypadal… jinak. Don nevěděl, jak to vystihnout. Prostě jinak.

„Táta říkal, že jsi šel určitě na rande," povytáhl obočí a nespouštěl z bratra pohled.

Charlie se okamžitě přestal usmívat. Jeho rysy ztuhly a svaly v ramenou se mu napjaly. „Ehm…" zamumlal a prsty si nervózně pročísl vlasy. A pak pomalu, jako by trochu váhavě, přikývl. „Ano, měl jsem rande."

„Dobře pro tebe." Don pokrčil rameny. Na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli mu má přát, že je zadaný, nebo mu závidět, že má někoho, kdo s ním opravdu chce trávit svůj volný čas, což bylo mnohem víc, než měl on. Asi v tom bylo obojí. Přál mu to, ale záviděl. „Takže… to bylo první rande?" zeptá se jen tak, nezávazně.

Charlie se kousl do rtu. „Ne tak docela…" řekl slabě a zhluboka se nadechl. „Chodíme spolu…" uhnul pohledem, „už pár měsíců."

Rty měl pevně stisknuté a v ruce pořád držel prázdnou sklenici, jako by si toho sám ani nevšiml. Očima těkal všude okolo, jen aby se nemusel podívat na Dona.

„Pár měsíců," zopakoval po něm Don a vyčkávavě ho pozoroval.

Charlie položil sklenici na linku a váhavě se na něj znovu podíval. Nervózně se poškrábal vzadu na krku, těsně pod vlasy, a pohodil hlavou, načež zvedl jednu ruku před sebe, ale neudělal žádné gesto, jen ji tak držel, dlaní obrácenou k Donovi, jako když se vzdává. Nebo jako by chtěl Dona udržet dál od sebe. „Já vím, že jsem ti to měl říct už dávno, ale…" zamračil se a ten výraz v jeho tváři byl něco mezi omluvou a vzdorem a nejistotou. „Nebyli jsme si v té době zrovna moc blízcí a nebyl jsem si jistý, jak bys na to mohl reagovat, tak jsem radši mlčel a pak jsem se bál, že bys mě mohl začít nesnášet a –" Mluvil rychle a zmateně, a Don si nebyl jistý, jak velká je šance, že se Charlie dostane k tomu, co chce doopravdy říct.

„Charlie," přerušil ho tedy. „O co jde?"

Chtěl vstát ze židle, vzít bratra za ramena a trochu s ním zatřást, aby se vzpamatoval, ale Charlie byl tak nervózní, že by to nejspíš nepomohlo a spíš by ho to ještě víc rozhodilo.

„Jsem gay," oznámil Charlie, hlas nejistý, a pevně sevřel víčka, aby se nemusel dívat na Donův výraz.

Don nic neřekl a po několika vteřinách ticha Charlie oči zase otevřel a zmateně se na něj podíval.

Donův výraz se nijak nezměnil. Pořád tentýž vyrovnaný klid, žádný velký šok, žádné znechucení, nic.

„Done?" zamumlal Charlie nechápavě. „Proč nic neříkáš?"

Don zamrkal. „Co mám říct?"

Charlie rozhodil paže. „Zrovna jsem ti řekl, že jsem gay. Mám rád muže." Potřásl hlavou. „Pořád mi nic neřekneš?"

Don pokrčil rameny. „A co chceš slyšet?" zeptal se klidně, s mírným pousmáním. „Vím, že jsi gay. Vím to už od tvých sedmi, když ses ptal mámy, proč si nemůžeš vzít Robbieho z vedlejší ulice." Don se zasmál, když Charlie zalapal po dechu a zrudl, zatímco si pod vousy bručel něco jako že „to si v žádném případě nepamatuje".

Don protočil pobaveně oči, ale pak zvážněl. „Nevadilo mi to tehdy, Charlie, a nevadí mi to ani teď," oznámil pevně.

„Oh," vydechl Charlie překvapeně a pomalu přikývl. „Tak… dobře," široce se usmál. „To je bezva. Díky, Done." Chvíli váhavě postával. „No, já půjdu spát," prohlásil potom a znovu se na něj usmál. „Dobrou, Done."

Don počkal, až bude Charlie ve dveřích, a pak se po něm otočil, s mírným úsměvem. „A přiveď sem Colbyho někdy na večeři!"


End file.
